Tsukune's Real Heritage
by Generous Strawberry
Summary: What if Tsukune was never really a human? What if he knew the Akashiya and Shuzen families? Tsukune was a vampire before he was a human. His family had a curse put on them many centuries ago. Now, he has broken that and risen above it, but Tsukune is different now. Not just in power or form, but emotionally. ON HOLD!
1. You're A Vampire

This story is told in Moka's view. You know how Tsukune was a human? Well in this one, he wasn't a human in the begginning. You can put a lot of hate comments because this is a really crappy episode.

Episode 1: You're a Vampire?!

I felt a hand on my arm and looked back to see Tsukune with red eyes. He had an aura around him that shook me to the bone with fear. "Move, Moka. I need to get the Rosary for you. I know you think I just like the outer you, but you're wrong! The outer you is the same as the inner you. Sure you're a little bit more scary in this form but I've learned to deal with it. Don't bother trying to stop this, I don't want you to. In fact, I think you and Kokoa should get out of here." He said moving me aside.

"No, Tsukune, I won't let you do it!" I exclaimed, trying to sound demanding and scary, but it came out as a beg. "Please, don't do it. I don't want you to die... Please." I begged some more but he just picked me up and walked to Kokoa. He picked her up and deposited us outside of the mansion so fast that I didn't even see or feel how fast he went. But I know it wasn't human speed.

"Stay here Moka, Kokoa, I don't want either of you getting hurt." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. "If I die-" he started but I cut him off completely.

"You won't die! And you will not say those kind of things! You wil come back to Youkai academy and have fun with us. I will ask my father for a new one later today-" I was suddenly cut off by the look in his crimson eyes. "Using my anctics against me. A really heard thing to accomplish."

He laughed. "I guess I owe you one then. But, let's deal with that later. If I'm not out of here in an hour, I want you to leave and take all of the others with you." He then started walking back up the stairs. "Do not come inside. No matter what."

About an hour later...

Tsukune walked out with a rosary in hand and was dragging my father by his hand. "Tsukune!" I exclaimed getting up and running to him. He held his hand up and I looked at him strangely but then looked at my father. He didn't look too banged up, but he looked like his breathing was labored. "Father? What happened Tsukune?" I asked.

"I remembered my true self." He answered as he looked up. I gasped because his eyes where like any normal human's but his irises were pitch black. "You're probably wondering what happened, but that's not what you need right now. You need your rest." He said. Suddenly I started to fall forward. "Good night, betrothed."

Generous Strawberry: I'm sorry It's late! I couldn't post it because I didn't have the first episode/chapter ready. I'm so sorry!


	2. Waking up

Generous Strawberry: Hey guys! It's me, I have a feeling that one of my closest friends is waiting for this and that one person wanted me to take it off hold and so far I think I will replace it with Everything is not what it seems because I am having serious Writer's block on that and I just decided it was time! so I will be uploading this chapter and taking it off hold! So now my faithful readers, You can sleep easy. Well, you won't because I will leave you wondering about this chapter. HE HE HE HE

Chapter 2: Waking up

As soon as I came to I noticed that I was hooked up to a packet of blood and a horribly painted room whose walls were as white as freshly fallen snow. Ugh, I hate white, I thought. (A/N: I am NOT being racist! I really hate hospitals so I think Inner Moka would too!) I turned my head slightly and was met by the pure picture of a dozen red roses.(A/N: This is the reason Tsukune gave Moka the roses is a dozen shows gratitude, I found that on )

"Tsukune, why did you bring me red roses?" I asked carefully.

"Becasue a dozen means gratitude... and I value your life more than anything and you did that to me when I was sealed away." he replied taking the roses and putting them in the vase. I gasped as I seen his hair was silver and had black streaks in it. "Do you like it or hate it?" He asked uncertently.

"I like it, it segnifies a new begginning." I said. The door opened up and a couple who looked like regal vampires walked in. The father looked much like Tsukune and the woman had white hair with red, crimson eyes. "Who are you?" I hissed out.

"Oh my, she has forgotten." The woman softly said.

"It doesn't matter, Son keep your betrothed on a short leash. I will not have her lashing out at me."

"Yes sir." Tsukune replied bowing. "Moka, you need to apologize now." Tsukune demanded harshly. "Now." He growled his eyes turning from blank, brownish black eyes to slinted crimson with a black middle much like a cats. I stood from the bed, feeling off edge suddenly, I bowed.

"I am so sorry sir, ma'am, please forgive my mistake..." I said in a slow, soft voice.

"I accept your appology, I am to be your father in law, so off with the formalities, call me father." I looked up, startled. I hadn't expected this, at all, ever.

Generous Strawberry: Please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Meeting Tsukune's Parents

Hi you guys! I am back, and I've brought a whole new chapter! But it's pretty short! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario and Vampire, if I did, Tsukune would have been a vampire! Without Further adu, Tsukune's real Heritage!

Chapter 3: Meeting Tsukune's Parents

I had straightened up and was looking at them with a shocked expression. "You are to be who?" I asked in a small voice. I looked to Tsukune to see him with a dissaproving glare. I flinched and immediatly bowed. "I am so sorry, I didn't understand, you don't have to answer that!" I quickly appologized.

"It's alright, darling. You didn't mean to and I will answer that." I looked up startled at what the woman said. "You are to be married, soon, to the son of satin. He is next in line for the throne, and we've been waiting for his awakening, and you did just that! So, you will be married. Of course, there's still so much to plan, but that doesn't mean we can't handle it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes, you have brought back my son, but you must figure out who placed that curse that was upon him." Tsukune's father said sternly.

"What?" I asked shocked once again.

Tsukune looked interested as well. "Yes, what curse father? I would very much like to learn." He simply said. Tsukune's father was silent, and remained so. "If I battle you and win will you tell me what the curse was?" He asked his fist clenched so tightly they were starting to draw blood. I walked over to him to stop him from doing any other things to himself, but he pushed me away. I landed with my back on the bed and sat up to glare at him, but noticed he wasn't there anymore, along with his father.

I jumped up to help but a delecate but strong hand stoped me. "Don't, this is how he gets answeres from his father, and I am supposed to teach you how to act, now that you are going to become the queen of hades. Come with me." She ordered and walked out of the room. I looked back to Tsukune and then turned around and followed my soon-to-be- mother-in-law. Hoping and praying that Tsukune would be okay.

Hey guys, I hope you liked it! I will be trying to get the two chappies of Not Everything Is What It Seems!


End file.
